Pomegranate
by RoadwayFox
Summary: The sense of recognition and a long lost familiarity settled around them along with the feeling that the Family...the real Family was together at last.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Dressed in red with lips far more delicious then a pomegranate , she was craving for blood…_

A piercing scream. The sound was so high and loud that the beautiful dark-blue and gold painted vintage windows of the cemetery in the middle of the forest shattered into tiny pieces. The cascade itself was torn and broken from the inside leaving only the almost crushed down side on the table with a young seemingly fragile woman in a long blood red dress floating slightly as the wind blew through the now- non-existent windows.

She carefully moved her hand to her throat, touching her stomach and chest in the process as if to make sure she could do it. Pulling away tangled ringlets of brown hair she finally touched her burning throat. Coughing slightly she tried to massage the fire inside away but everything was useless.

The stranger looked around, counting the damage that was done by her own voice. Stepping down bare legged she made her way to the door, leaving small bloody prints as she was stepping on the glass-covered floor of her own burial place. Reaching the door that seemed to be made of a very strong metal, she turned one last time to observe the scene in front of her, wondering how many years has she spent there. Licking her crimson lips, she effortlessly opened the door and exited into the woods, enveloping her in fog.

Right at the moment her priorities were a blur but in the back of her mind she knew a few things without any doubt:

One – she needed blood. As soon as possible.

Two – she had to find her Sire.

Three – she had to find a witch as powerful as the Original one.

For however sympathetic and loyal she was to the Original family, Juliet was not about to risk spending another God only knows how many years in a coffin because of their never-ending war with each other.

_Music suggested:_

_Keep the Streets Empty for Me by Fever Ray_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_And the blood of her victims which she will miss to drain will fill the ground underneath her ruby-dressed form._

Two bodies fell down fully drained. A mass of flash the finest of the Rippers would envy. The third human however was still alive and apart from the scare of his life unharmed.

"Vervain…" Juliet huffed inappreciably still holding a twenty something man by the throat at an arm length. "You stink."

With her other hand the woman wiped the blood drops from her two other victims. She was too hungry…must have been a lot of years…

"What year is it?"

"Twenty…." The frightened man tried to answer shaking. "Twenty twelve."

"A century…" Juliet whispered still deep in thought as she dropped the human on the forest floor…poor locals who decided to have a quick fix in the woods. "Well you are completely soaked in vervain so…I can't compel you and you're absolutely entirely not tasty…then there's only one thing left to do."

The next moment the young man's neck was snapped with an effortless motion.

As her reddish dress was floating in the wind as if from one of the Parisians' best paintings of the Golden Age the vampire still felt hunger and anger. Consuming anger. Towards Nicklaus…towards Kol…and Esther.

The sun was finally showing up and Juliet unconsciously tagged on her lapis-lazuli ring. Memories that she'd rather not think of at the moment came floating back. A walk along the memory lane you couldn't escape.

"_You're going to need it." Her maker said, passing a newly born vampire the most beautiful ring: it was made of an ancient metal that reminded her of gold with a set of small dark-blue stones surrounding the big red pomegranate one. _

"_It's…" She started coughing while excepting the object._

_The man in front of her gave her a goblet with reddish liquire that Juliet took for wine. In reality when taking a big gulp it appeared to be blood..human blood. Blood that felt surprisingly good…delicious…juicy to her soar throat._

"_Thank you." The young lady finally said remarkably calm, then she nodded to the ring. "And…for that too?"_

"_It's not just a pretty piece of jewelry." The Original declared, waiting for his apprentice to put it on. "It's a necessity. What you are now won't let you see the sun without it." _

"_Elijah." Juliet replied steadily after the burning ceased with the blood tranquilly sinking in her system. "I know everything about who and what I am."_

_He older vampire stood up, bottoming the suit as he did so._

"_And…I know that the death was on my toes…you'd think I wouldn't be afraid to die but…" She stopped not quiet ready to carry on._

"_Don't be ashamed, Juliet. It is only normal to be petrified by death…the unknown. It is was you are…a human…or shall I now say what you were." _

_Elijah always had this comforting manner of speaking and calm demeanor. She always loved that about him._

"_I'm glad it was you."_

_He guessed she was talking about the siring part and transition itself._

_Elijah just nodded._

_The vampire in front of her never was exactly expressive in his emotions but she knew him well enough to know that there was more to that simple nod. _

_Juliet started absent-mindedly playing with the ring that was now permanently sat on her finger. _

TVDTVDTVDTVD

Kol was slowly sipping on some finest scotch while his thoughts travelled to the happenings of the last thirty something hours: yesterday he was daggered and in a coffin, today he was was preparing for his mother's ball. A ball. What a fuss! The truth was the youngest Michelson son enjoyed such gatherings but this century seemed too trivial…too marginal…people stopped appreciating a good share of fun.

But his mother's plans weren't exactly the main concern of his. Kol wasn't sure what to make of Nicklaus' wards and action. Claiming to have done everything only to create a future for them as a family…Rebeckah might have bought all the explanations and clarifications their older brother provided, Elijah was too busy thinking and rethinking about Esther's schemes, Finn seemed not to be interested in anything other then self-loathing…but Kol…always careless-bed-ass Kol knew better. He and Nicklaus were too much alike: cruel, brutal, pitiless, spiteful. They were out of the coffins ONLY because those Salvatore brothers embarked on the Hybrid's plan.

Suddenly an unknown feeling settled in his chest.

"Huh…" Kol hisses.

Elijah was at his side in a matter of seconds thanks to the vampire speed and hearing.

"What is it, Kol?"

"I don't know. It doesn't hurt…just for a second…it made me feel…" His hand made its way to his chest as the younger vampire stood to pace the room.

"Feel?" His brother repeated, one hand going inside his pocket. "But your emotions are still off?"

"Of course they are still off, don't be ridiculous!" Muttered the pacing vampire.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know. Something…something I haven't felt for a long time…" And he finally stopped in the middle of the room with an image of a striking brunette vampire who enjoyed having a delicious ruby-red as blood pomegranate after some hunting and satisfying feeding whom he used to know.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The house that used to feel like home now was soaked in blood and bourbon. _

Juliet recognized the location immediately. It's been so many years but the atmosphere and the moody cloudy sensation that enveloped the small town was still present. She was back to where it all started a long time ago. Mystic Falls. The magnet to all the supernatural to round the Earth. No matter how much time pass she couldn't escape coming back to it. Well, all thought and rethought, she might as well go home.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"So, what was so important, Judgy, that you had to interrupt my shower?" Damon coaxed half-annoyed half-nastily as he stepped behind the witch.

"We're close, don't worry." She spat back.

"…you know how I feel about my morning showers." The vampire went on, teasing the dark-skinned teenager.

"Just shut up, will you."

"You could at least try and be civil with…" The eldest Salvatore didn't get to finish the sentanse when he saw why his usual morning activities had been interrupted by Elena's best friend.

The magnificent tomb in the middle of the forest that hasn't been there before appeared in front of his blurry lazy eyes.

"Is that important enough?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"Once in a while you can be useful too, witchy." Uttered the vampire, putting the phone to his ear. "Stefan, wake up, brother dear, there's something you need to see."

"How did you find it?" Damon asked after a short inspection of the construction. "It definitely wasn't here a week ago."

"My sisters lead me to it through the dream." Bonnie answered uneasily.

"Huh…" Her partner produced back. "The usual crafty creepy. Well, let's get inside and see what we've got."

TVDTVDTVDTVD

As she entered the grand manor the memories came flying back itself. Though her house looked absolutely different and it was evident that somebody lived there…vampires for that matter which was unmistakable by the scent, it was still _her _residence, her background, her legacy. Juliet knew every corner and every room of the house, every single detail of the back yard, she remembered how this home witnessed her transformation…

"_You left." Juliet turned on her bed, looking straight in the dark-brown eyes of the only one she dared to call friends these days._

_His gaze was calculating for a split second, then his eyes met her blue pools again. Bluish eyes he's ever seen in all his centuries of leading the un-dead life, dull:_

"_You're dying."_

_She just nodded though the action was done with great difficulty. Her light-blue dress exposed her neck and she had her shoos off, Elijah could see the sweat covering her entire body although she was shaking from the cold. _

_The original took a sit in a chair near the bed._

"_I can save you." He stated as the young woman's trembling hands clenched around a small pendant on her neck, a small see-through drop. "If you want me to."_

"_I don't want to die…I know that much." She whispered. "But…I don't know if I'm ready to be become…what you are." _

"_You don't have too much time left to think." Elijah informed her , getting more comfortable in the chair._

"_I do know that…not more then two hours…give or take."_

"_I'll stay either way." The vampire stated, looking at the object in the shivering brunette's arms. "Is that a tear?"_

"_Yes." She breathed and then added in a soft voice. "He said it's from Italy."_

"_It is." Elijah nodded, fixing his gaze on something outside the window. "Florence it be exact. The pedant seals the love of star-crossed lovers, the ones that could never be together…yet a lot talk about it as a promise…an oath that in some other life the two would be able to find each other again."_

"_I've always enjoyed your telling of legends…even more then Nicklaus'." Juliet said after a short silence. _

_She sighed and took a sharp intake of breath followed by uncontrolling attack of coughing. Elijah appeared near her bed and kneeled to be on her eye-level._

"_You don't have two hours." The vampire informed. _

"_Probably not." The young woman confirmed, her eyes rolling a little._

"_Make a decision, Juliet. But something tells me, you're not ready to just go yet. Maybe it's the tear on your neck you keep holding on to, maybe the blue of your eyes…maybe because I know that you finally want to be free and you know that on the other side the dead witches won't forgive you for your deeds here. Make a choice."_

_His stare was intense…she felt herself breaking under pressure. It wouldn't take much to break her… and he did it. She was so tired…the three years spent serving Nicklaus, tapping on the powers of the Earth not the way she should have used her powers…she was drained and her end was hear. But she was only eighteen winters old and wanted so much more then what life has given her. _

"_I don't want to die." Juliet finally whispered. _

"_It won't hurt." Elijah said, taking a place on her bed, preparing his wrist. "Too much."_

_It was the last time The Original saw the brilliant crystal blue color of her eyes. When the newly born vampire opened her eyes they were no longer azure…but grey as if filled with water. _

Juliet unconsciously touched the tear drop pedant on her neck, walking farther into the house. For years it hasn't been transparent. The moment Elijah changed her and her eyes lost it's original color, the pedant became bloody red like she was wearing a pomegranate seed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The uninvited guest took them by surprise in their own house covering it with the red of darkness…_

The room was clean with little furniture and lots of light. Some books were arranged in a sloppy column near the bed probably borrowed from the library downstairs. A man resided in the chamber, that much was obvious. Not just a man, a vampire from the smell of it. Juliet didn't know the current way of living but could easily assume that the owner decorated his accommodations with a certain sense of style and elegance.

That was the same place, the same room, her room…that held so many memories (both good and bed) for her: the talks with her mother, stargazing, witch crafting for Nicklaus, her death, transition, her first kiss, a place where she discovered her powers.

Juliet slowly as if walking still hurt from a century in the coffin inspected the house further. The next room belonged to another male vampire…it was figuratively covered in some sort of craving for redemption. The young woman touched the wall when suddenly just like hundreds of years before when it happened the first time a mixture of flashes invaded her mind – pictures full of blood, lost unemotional eyes of a young man, internal torture.

"Uh-h-h…." She gasped, taking a delicate hand away from the wall.

It was back. Her precognitive visions were back.

Juliet collected herself from the first-hand shock. The room belonged to the Ripper, she knew of ones, she at one time could be considered one herself. Then something caught her eye on the dusty shelves…a book that looked more like a notebook…_oh, a diary…how touching._ Inwardly the brunette smirked.

"…_I shouldn't have come back but I just have to get to know her…"_

"…_when I tasted her blood for the first time it was like a revelation…I need to be stronger to protect the ones I love even if it works at this price."_

"…_they look so much alike but there's no greed, no darkness, no merciless in Elena that Kethrine possessed…"_

Coming across a familiar name the vampire stopped flipping the pages. _Kathrin Pierce. _

So the vampires that at this time resided in what used to be her home were somehow connected to the doppelganger. This man wrote about her in past tense…it was only fair to presume that he thought her dead…well, dead-dead. But having known Kathrin, Juliet had serious doubts about that. The wicked creature irritated her from the very start, selfish and egoistical she truly was a spawn of devil. Juliet knew a lot of darkness in her centuries but Kathrin…well, mostly Petrova's descendent just pissed her off.

"_Did you find her?" The stern yet very low voice demanded._

"_Not yet." Juliet answered calmly as ever coming up with a witty reply . "And you breathing down my neck will not help, trust me, we've tried a thousand times already."_

"_Oh, I thought you'd just enjoy yourself with me there, sweetheart." The Hybrid got even closer and she could really feel his hot breath on the back of her shoulder._

"_You do remember that I prefer a younger and much more…entertaining version of you, right?" Juliet turned her head a little in his direction but still wasn't looking at the patronizing man instead choosing to focus on the marble arch of the Grand Manor. _

_Nicklaus growled and in swift motion turned the stunning vampire in front of him with the chair she was sitting on. Putting his hands on both sides of a said chair to prevent Juliet from moving (as if she would). His bright blue eyes boring into hers azure ones. Juliet hold his belittling gaze._

"_What's going on here, brother?" A high but firm voice said as another occupant of the house appeared in the room._

_The atmosphere could be cut by the sharpest of razors. _

_Giving the beautiful woman in front of him one last glare Nicklaus traced a finger down her neck to take a hold of a red teardrop-shaped pedant. His face grimaced in repulse. _

"_Unfortunately, nothing." He said finally, making his way out._

"_Do not try anything with what's mine, brother." The other male met the Hybrid with a dangerous whisper halfway._

"_Then tell your girlfriend to hurry up with her visions, Kol." Nicklaus said with a sense of finality. _

_The younger Michelson locked eyes with the exquisite beauty in a long silk dark red gown, smirking as his eyes darkened with a glint of mischief and obvious lust. She just held her head a little higher not moving from the chair, challenging him to come closer._

_Yes…Juliet always challenged Kol Michelson…_

The fragment of a memory was broken when Juliet heard the voices downstairs. Two male voices, and by the smell they were the ones to inhabit the house currently. And by the sound of it they felt there was someone else in the residence beside them.

The vampire speed into the living room and stayed put near the fireplace. A second later a young vampire whose physical age was close to her own took a chance at her but his assault was deflected by the vampires fast counterattack, leaving the younger one with a couple broken ribs on the floor. Juliet straightened herself only to be enveloped in another pair of strong arms from behind. Juliet easily released herself from the death grip and speed behind the other male vampire only to push him on top of his recovering friend.

"Who the hell are you?" The second one, the older one with crystally bright eyes and black massy hair asked with a scowl on his Juliet had to admit handsome face.

"And how the hell did you entered uninvited?" The other one added finally back on his feet.

"My name is Juliet." The brunette finally answered softly as if she wasn't responsible for breaking them in two a mare seconds before. "And the invitation was not needed. You're in my House."

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

_Music suggested:_

_Surpass by Mark Petrie (Klaus, Juliet and Kol)_

_Start to Run by Middle Class Rut (Juliet, Stefan and Damon meet)_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_She was very much like a porcelain doll. A porcelain doll powerful enough to kill, drain blood and savor in the action…_

"Missed me already?" A thick-accented voice inquired, bringing Damon's train of thoughts to a stop.

"Oh, yeah," The vampire looked up from his seat on a bench over-looking a lake, a pretty nice view for appreciative eye. Not his. At least not at the moment. "You know, all those blondes one-night stands are getting dull. And once they do, I start to miss you."

His speech covered and sliced with sarcasm didn't appall his opponent who at the mean time took a place beside him.

"So, is there something you'd like to discuss with me, Damon? Because as far as I'm concerned after yesterday's events I don't see how you and I have any other mutual business in common…for now at least."

"For now, Elijah, being the key word." Black-headed vampire shot back.

"Care to elaborate?" The original was getting bored with every passing second.

"Oh no-o." Damon's eyes widened as if he's just escaped mental asylum , he took what appeared to be a piece of paper from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and placed it near the older vampire. "I better leave the two of you alone.

And he did, walking away at a human speed in the same way as if the two of them were just regular acquaintance and not supernatural beings craving for blood, two of the most significant ones of their race for that matter.

Elijah took his time, waiting for the other man to disappear to open what gave the impression of a letter. The neat almost calligraphical hand-writing caught his eyes the same second….he hadn't seen one like that for a hundred years or more…thought he'd never see it again aside from the old notes, journals.. from his memories. His conscious tugged even more as he dove into the content of the message.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"Your brother is taking his time." It was a statement.

Stefan turned his gaze to one of the most beautiful creatures he's seen in his life. He still loved Elena, he truly did (although trying to hide it as hard as possible) but he had to give it to the vampire in front of him: her dark chocolate wavy hair reached just down her shoulder blades, she was slender..very much so, fragile, reminded him of a porcelain doll. A porcelain doll powerful enough to kill, drain blood and savor in the action. Her reddish lips were full as if she was unconsciously pouting it..though she wasn't. But what stood out the most were her eyes…they were the color of the storm. And Stefan had a feeling that with her appearance in Mystic Falls the one was about to break out.

All in all he could honestly say that her beauty while being dangerous and screaming supernatural was without any prejudice one of the most breathtaking sights he's seen in all his 165 years rambling the Earth.

"Well, Elijah wouldn't run his fastest at Damon's call as I'm sure you understand." He finally said.

"I do." Juliet answered shortly but with a deceiving amount of softness.

She was observing the books on the shelves of the library ever since Damon went out to meet up with Elijah to deliver a message.

"Found something to your liking?" Stefan inquired.

"A lot, actually." She smiled a little, turning around and making her way to the couch, looking pretty much comfortable in her new clothes, the ones the brothers found for their houseguest that Elena had left previously when she was staying in the boarding house: black long-sleeved knee-length cotton dress with deep but rather modest décolleté, a black soft-leather belt and a pair of black heels to finish the outfit. A bloody-red pedant secure around her neck. "Your library is rich and differs from the one that used to be here in my time."

"Is it a good thing?" Stefan stood to pour her a glass of bourbon.

"It might be." Juliet excepted the drink, thanking the younger Salvatore with a nod.

And though the occupants of the room still didn't trust each other one bit, the atmosphere became much more bearable and civil after the little clear-up fill-the-loopholes conversation they shared after the striking brunette in red "beat the shit out of them" as Damon so eloquently had put it.

"_Are you out of your mind, missy?" Damon cried out as soon as the first wave of shock wore off._

"_Well.." Juliet carefully adjusted her dress, waving her hair out of her face, finally giving the brothers a good look at the unexpected guest. "Those who's assumed that are certainly dead now."_

"_This is one sexy missy…" Damon whispered to his younger brother knowing well enough that to the vampire ears his whisper sounded as clear as a scream._

"_So, who might you be, my youthful…mates?" Her voice went a little too low on the last ward._

"_I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." The younger Salvatore said, interrupting his irritated brother who wanted to make an input about the usage or teem "youthful" towards them. "This is my brother Damon. And I do believe, Miss, that right now legally you're in __**our**__ house."_

_Juliet looked him over. She liked the young vampire possessing confidence but at the same time showing respect for her being clearly much older then him and being a woman. Something his older brother definitely lacked. The reason could be their true fear of her for the laws of being a vampire included not being able to enter the house uninvited…and The brunette was in and making herself obviously at home._

"_Probably a misunderstanding one of my late brother's descendants has placed…you see, they had no idea I was still around." She smirked as the trio swayed in their positions but no one making a movement to actually change their spot._

"_If this is all about the house that our family had in our possession for about 200 years then why not come earlier?" It was a fair question..the younger one was definitely set to be a brooding genies, Juliet concluded. _

"_Let's just say, I was finally able to open my eyes to see what has become of my family's property." One more wave of dark hair that exposed her sculptured neck, the action not having gone unnoticed by Damon. "Your brother is about to drool if I may note."_

"_No, you may not!" Damon scowled as he mimicked the woman in front of him finally moving his eyes off of her. "What did you just say?...You woke up?...So it's your cemetery…the one that appeared in the forest…"_

_Both brothers looked at Juliet for a sign or some sort of an answer:_

"_Finally a smart thought from you. What I believe happened is with a use of some very powerful anciet magic someone put me to sleep for the last at least hundred years…and I fully intend to find out who it was."_

_The silence hung in the air until Juliet continued, making her way to the couch, gesturing for two men to follow her. _

"_I won't stand in the way of you owning this house in exchange for some assistance on your part."_

"_What!" Damon huffed while Stefan nodded for her to go on._

"_The leaving room is practically soaked in a scent very familiar to me." Both vampires in front of her gave a questioning look. "I need you to give a message to one of the Originals for me."_

"Signed, sealed, delivered." Damon entered through the door shutting it down after him.

"Wonderful." The corners of Juliet's mouth went up slightly indicating that she was delighted.

"You're welcome, princess." The older Salvatore smirked helping himself to some bourbon.

The ringing was heard and Stefan looked at the ID on his phone and with a "I have to take that" he walked to the other room.

"So…I presume he is the Ripper?" Juliet took another sip from her drink.

"How did you know there was a Ripper here at all?" Damon controlled his expression but Juliet could see right through.

"Let's just say I have some hidden talents." She answered slyly as the younger brother came back into the library.

"Elena got an invitation to a ball…" He said to Damon.

"Ball? What ball?"

"The Original Family is throwing a Ball to show their good intentions to the town or something."

"The Original Family and good intentions are not a mix, trust someone who knows." Juliet smiled mostly to herself.

The brothers were about to interrogate the vampire further on the subject but she was suddenly saved by the bell. Doorbell.

A second later Damon came back with a big white box, a letter that read "Juliet" on top and a sarcastic "Perfect. Now she has her mail delivered here":

"For you, princess."

"What is it?" Stefan asked looking curiously at the box while Juliet opened the letter.

She tossed him a piece of paper being through with it:

"Please, join the Mikaelson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebrating…" Stefan read out loud, turning the invitation he noticed something written by hand. _It will be a delightful surprise. Elijah._

Stefan wondered if he wanted to know the depth of Juliet's involvement with The Originals. She was the new mystery that screamed Danger and Deceive all over.

Juliet picked into the big white box on the table in front of her and smirked devilishly with her eyes showing something an unsuspecting person could confuse with a shine.

"Just the way I prefer them." Smirking one more time at the brothers she took off upstairs, a box in her arms and two dumfounded vampires behind left behind. 

_-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-_

_Music suggested:_

_Dear Prudence by Evan Rachel Wood, Jim Sturgess, Joe Anderson and Dana Fuchs (The Beatles cover) _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_She arrived t to the ball in a long floating gown the color of dried blood…_

"So she just appeared out of nowhere and is leaving in your house now?" Elena put logically but inwardly flinched.

"Appeared out of the coffin that was in the cemetery your witchy friend had found in the forest and yeah, pretty much so!" Damon through over his shoulder to his beautiful companion.

"Well, technically…" Stefan cut in, coming to stand on Elena's other side as the three of them neared the entrance of the marvelous mansion. "It is her house. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to enter."

"Technicalities!" Damon snorted.

"So where is she? You said she got the invitation as well." The doppelganger asked.

"We proposed a ride but she declined stating that she would be late." The younger brother replied.

The trio stopped at the impressive entrance and looked around, the brothers automatically taking a step closer to the woman they were supposed to protect.

"Shell we?" She said finally and taking both their hands stepped into a party.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"If everyone could gather, please." A calm strong voice with an unmistakable sense of authority announced.

As the guests joined the hosts near the stairs Elijah went on with his speech:

"Welcome! Thank you for joining us. Whenever our mother brings our family together," A woman in her forties in a classy dress and graceful stance descended the stairs only to stop near her children. "It's a tradition to commence an evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century's old waltz. So if all of you could find yourself a partner, please, join us at the ball."

Elijah ran down the rest of the stairs fast hearing his youngest brother snorting something among the lines of "..bet he didn't invite anyone..tight ass." Elijah didn't stop to comment for he was sure that a fair share of astonishments was awaiting Kol later in the evening.

The crowd of Mystic Falls residents piled into the marvelous ballroom with thousands of lights illuminating their way. Everyone busied themselves in finding an appropriate partner: Damon extended his hand to Elena, Klaus tugged Caroline to the dance floor, Matt asked his companion Rebeckah being a perfect gentlemen…

When all the lot left the stairs room for the other the grand doors suddenly opened. The wind announced the arrival of a female figure clad in a strapless, slim A-line gown with corset closure the color of dried blood. Flowing Paris Chiffon created the distinctive design with a notched neckline and overlapping, asymmetrical bodice. A glimmering beaded motif accented the side hip and echoed at the back corset closure. The gorgeous dress was flowing behind it's owner as she baldly walked in. Her hair was curled a little and braided to one side. The unremovable tear-drop pedant went in perfect unison with the gown's color and was complimented with quadrangular earrings that consisted of a web of small garnet stones. She sported dark stilettoes that made her look higher then she really was although still leaving her one of the tiniest women in the manor.

The outfit was elegant and striking but it didn't make justice to the young woman's naturel beauty as she searched with her grey eyes for someone, resting them on the only person still in the room.

"Fashionably late as always, my dear?" Elijah came up to the vampire he's sired so many years ago, it seemed she's become even more beautiful. "We'll miss the first dance."

"Never." She smirked devilishly as her companion took her hand and kissed her knuckles ever so lightly, his face showing signs of a one-sided smile.

"Then shall we?" The original put her delicate hand in the crook of his elbow and led them both to the ballroom, joining the rest of the party just as the music was about to start.

"I hope you did not lose your proficiency on the dance floor?" Elijah smirked just a tiny bit as the two of them started moving in a perfect unison with the other couples.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." Juliet answered, smiling, as they took another step and the men whirled their respective dancing partners around, making every couple involved in a waltz come face to face.

Although they were still moving (mostly with momentum and steps from memory) Elijah and Juliet were finally looking at each other for the first time in a century. Really looking.

Elijah was slightly put at how someone he presumed had been dead was in front of him and even more lovely then ever.

Juliet looked at the man who turned her a long ago. A man who was her mentor, her friend…best friend, her sire, her older brother.

"I missed you, Elijah."

"Where have you been all this time?" He didn't answer her but by the look on his face she was sure he's missed her as well.

"This is something I'm about to find out. All I can tell you is that I was put to sleep for a century…and I will tell you more. Whoever did it, cloaked the cemetery I was put in." Juliet carefully searched the older vampire's reaction and though his face was as ever stoic, she could see how the wheels in his head were racing at a vampire speed. "I woke up two days ago."

"The day I undeggered the whole family." He said not announcing any parallels aloud.

Juliet dared a look around and her vision caught all of them.

"Speaking about the whole family," Elijah whispered cunningly near her ear. "Are you ready for the change of partners?"

With that being said he spinned the porcelain-skinned beauty right in a pair of strong arms.

Juliet's eyes rose up for her new partner had at least a head on her and stared into a pair of dark-chocolate eyes. As his gaze mercilessly started burning a hole right through her un-dead heart, they changed to the point of being onyx.

"Kol…" Juliet breathed out feeling the ground swimming away.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_Music suggested:_

"_Give me love" by Ed Sheeran (the Waltz)_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_He tasted of wine and blood, she – of pomegranate, a divine taste._

The door shut after the two vampires leaving them on a balcony with the wind slightly playing with Juliet's hair and the lights of the ballroom behind them shining in Kol's back making his figure look even darker and shadowy.

A silence. Heavy pregnant silence. Tension in the air.

Juliet took a step back, not out of fear. She knew she wasn't ready to be near him so quickly after the wake. She had to focus on the things that came first and the vampire in front of her was her internal distraction.

Kol edged closer, being the predictor that he was, not leaving a way out to his prey. He didn't say a word during the waltz after she appeared in his arms out of nowhere. He wasn't about to start at the moment. He knew the affect he had on a beautiful vampire _but _also knew the affect she had on him. They studied each other pretty much close to perfectly while the duration of their relationships. The relationships as long as he remembered her alive and un-dead. Before her he didn't bother to remember eras, time was non-existent and useless. With her he started to build memories. She completed his darkness, colored it and made his actions whole. Every kill with her by his side was with a purpose and fully embracing his nature, their nature, not just the murder sprees he used to have before their meeting.

As Kol trapped Juliet with his two hands at her sides and a marble railings of the balcony to her back, she had no other choice but to lock her stormy eyes with his onyx one. Juliet's blood started boiling, pumping through her veins. They were not touching and she could feel her _blood_ reacting to him so unnaturally hectic. Like he was a magnet.

One of Kol's hands crept to Juliet's respective one stopping a mare eanch above the skin. Her flawless pale skin. Only one touch to the point of not going back….they both new that. Kol's eyes chaotically were jumping to different parts of the body of a fragile woman in front of him as if he was still trying to make sure it was really he, and if so that she really was there. Finally his gaze stopped to rest on her full delicious lips. With an intake of a breath the one sharper then a lion, Kol grabbed at Juliet's arm and with his other hand on her waist he pulled his all-time lover to his own body, claiming her lips halfway.

This was it. He was wild and gentle, sharp and demanding but soft at the same time. Softness that was known only by her. Juliet's hands flew to Kol's face, one hand scraping his neck in the process, the small bloody rows healing themselves momently. Her lips were cold, his icy but in unison they created a powerful heat worth a thousands fires. He tasted just as he used to – of wine and blood, she – of pomegranate, a divine taste as Kol usually called it. The capillaries in Juliet's eyes turned the darkest of red as she felt Kol's tongue grazing her upper lip. She granted him entrance as the original hungrily roamed his hands the length of her back, lowering his right hand to grab her thigh and pull it up to his half-encircling himself with it. As their session was heating up and the marble stone was about to give a crack under pressure, Juliet's eyes flew open as the hurricane of visions filled her head:

…Her first kiss when she was still a human, Kol's lips were persistent but very soft…._"I always get what I want. You will be mine before your dying day arrives."_

…"_I brought you something." _Kol pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it revealing a small elegant see-through pedant tear-drop shaped. _"Saw it being sold on a bridge in Florence. I had a feeling that it belonged to you."_

…"_Don't think I haven't thought about it..I have. Not once. I think about it every day." _Kol took Juliet's face in a firm hold. "_But when you decide that it's time, ask Elijah to do it." _Juliet's confused doe blue eyes stared in his: _"Why wouldn't you turn me? I thought…" _She didn't get a chance to finish what she was about to say when Kol's cold finger came to rest on her plump lips. _"You'll understand some day."_

…Nicklaus putting a dagger in his youngest brother's back.

…Juliet falling down without any visible reason stilling a glass of red wine she was holding in her hand as she hit the floor.

…Elijah un-daggering Kol and the cemetery being un-cloaked the same second resulting an a piercing scream from inside of it which shattered the colorful windows of the building…

"Uh…." At Juliet's sound Kol froze.

"That was a vision?" He finally asked, voice husky not, changing their position.

"Yes." Juliet whispered, looking up into his dark eyes. "You felt it?"

Kol nodded, his hand unconsciously still holding her upper thigh. "That's a new."

Their breaths still tangled with the closeness they thrusted themselves in. if it wasn't for the noise of the opening door they would of stayed like that for much longer. The two vampires stood a meter apart both not showing a sign of being intimate a second before.

"Oh, please, don't stop on my account!" A cheery low voice announced the arrival of the Devil.

"Get out, brother." Kol growled.

"Possessive much, brother?" Klaus let himself in. "I'm just here to say Hello to my beautiful Seer here. Haven't seen you for a while, Juliet."

Juliet's eyes darkened at the Hybrid's smirk:

"Kol, could you give us a couple minutes. It is only polite to greet someone I haven't seen for so long."

The younger brother looked intently at the woman in ruby dress, her hair flowing in the wind making her a still-shot from an old-fashioned movie. Turning to his brother on his way back to the loud party he sneered:

"You have two minutes. After that I will have your kidneys."

As the door shut behind Kol, Klaus came a little closer to Juliet, his hands behind him:

"Good to see you, little Julie."

"You don't seem surprised to see me now, Nicklaus."

"Hmm..well, I'm sure being a Seer you've already established why." The Hybrid smirked.

"Yes, I have. Although I still have to identify how exactly you tied me to Kol. Knowing you and the powerfulness of the spell, I'd say it has something to do with blood-magic." Juliet crossed her hands and then suddenly smirked menacingly.

"You know the rule: the magician never spills his secrets." He matched her posture. "But I must say you are taking it quiet well. Better then I expected."

"You know, Nicklaus, I think I do know how finally after all those years of being almost you slave and having spent last hundred years in a coffin I will have my retaliation." Juliet moved closer so they were standing almost nose to nose beside her being much lower and smaller and hissed. "I will make sure sure your precious doppelganger will be out of the game _before _you have your army of absent minded slaves running around, playing house with you…"

Klaus grabbed at Juliet's neck that same moment and smashed her into the wall in the middle of railings and the exit door. The stone fractured at the collision:

"Don't play with me, girl. You won't win."

Juliet speed and twisted the Hybrid's hand, releasing herself from his dead grip:

"We'll see. Now excuse me, I have a party to go back to."

Taking a hold of a doorknob, Juliet threw over her shoulder:

"And you should go to the baby blonde, she's with the horse. Try and make yourself believe that you have any chances when it comes to women with no compulsion involved."

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_Music suggested:_

"_Seven Devils" by Florence and the Machine (Kol and Juliet Theme)_

"_Mermaid Motel" by Lena Del Rey (Juliet and Klaus) _


	8. Chapter 7

AN:

Dear readers, first of all, I'd like to thank you for reading my little implication to the TVD. It is really interesting and intriguing to mass with their heads just a little bit. =)

Secondly, I'd love for you all to comment and criticize (if there is any constructive criticism out there)!

And last but not the least: there will be a lot of twists in the upcoming chapters. But please do remember that this is a story about vampires. A lot of blood, cruelty, darkness.. if you're waiting for fluffy butterflies there will be none, sorry. Juliet and Kol love each other – yes, this much is a given BUT it's a different kind of love. They are dark immortal creatures, their love is not pure, it's born from lust, destruction, supernatural. Also, Klaus' fans, I'm trying to stick to the character – there will be much more interactions with Juliet, as with the other characters. I'm planning some Juliet and Rebeckah flashbacks, some Stefan and Damon appearances' and of course LOTS of Kol ;)

Hope, you like it! R&R

Yours,

RoadwayFox

Chapter 7

_All her plans were mercilessly built on the blood of her victims…_

"You must be Elena." Juliet faked a fine graceful smile as she approached her oldest friend and a doppelganger. "I've heard so much about you."

The human girl in a ravishing sparkling grey dress turned to the vampire speaking to her to take her in, watching a bit confused and suspicious.

"Elena, may I introduce to you…" Elijah took matters in his own hands, stepping closer to the Seer. "Juliet. She's one of the oldest family friends."

"Oh…" Escaped from Elena's lips as she studied the petit brunette accurately, coaxing a little smirk from the latter. "Yes, Stefan and Damon told me that you're…hmmm…staying in the boarding house…"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that way but it is all details." Juliet observed the human in front of her and remarked cheerfully turning to her sire. "Elijah, don't you find it amazing how three people with exactly the same appearance can be so different in character!"

"Cheers to that!" as if from nowhere Kol materialized behind Juliet with a glass of pink champagne and another glass he extended to the young woman in red. "Tatia was a sop and Katerina…well, all of us know what a bitch was hidden behind an angelic face."

Juliet held a smirk, excepting a drink and feeling a strong arm settle on the small of her back.

"I'll still Ruby from you if you'll excuse us." Kol stated pushing Juliet with him. "It's time for a toast."

"We shall share a meal some time, Elena, it would be very interesting to get to know you. And don't worry: I am referring to an actual meal, maybe something Italian or French." And with that she let her companion drag her closer to the stairs hearing Elijah start a quiet conversation with astonished human they left behind.

"Share a meal? What are you planning already, darling?" Kol smirked, stopping near the bottom of the stairs.

"I was born planning, dear." She gave him a little sly glance.

"No, you weren't."

"You know what I'm talking about." And he did. She was reborn planning.

"_Where is she?" The wooden doors opened revealing a very angry Kol._

"_In her room." Elijah turned from his place at the window._

"_Why are you both here? I thought she had an agreement with Nicklaus that no one will come close to her family estate weather there is anyone here or not. Not her, not us." _

"_She just completed the transition." The older original cut off any further questions and accusations. _

_Kol's eyes immediately changed to black, covered with veins as he attacked his brother taking by surprise and throwing him into the wall opposite the window:_

"_You should have told me!"_

_The siblings charged at each other with Elijah's statement of "I had no time" being lost in the process of a heated brawl. Elijah was older but Kol always had an incredible dexterity to him that even the Hybrid was jealous of. Plus at the moment the youngest Mikaelson was much angrier then Elijah remembered seeing him in the longest time._

"_Enough." A low voice exclaimed. It held so much power and the uncharacteristic huskiness from the need of feeding which made the two brothers stop and look to the source of it._

_A second later Kol was standing near Juliet, drinking on her new appearance as s vampire: the changes were almost imperceptible but at the same time so clear. It seemed that her hair became more shiny as he ran a hand through it, leaving his other hand on a delicate curve of her neck…the scar from his bites were gone…__**what a shame**__…Kol touched the place where the scar used to be…now the skin there was flawless and much paler. As his fingertips travelled from the neck-veins to her chest, touching the collarbone in the process, the original took a hold of a pendant she hasn't taken off ever since he brought to her from Italy – it changed with her…now it seemed to hold the power of blood as it absorbed her blood, withholding the bits of Juliet's life in it, bits of her humanity…maybe, Kol didn't know. But the moment the newborn vampire looked in her lover's eyes, he realized that the changes were vivid – her eyes became grey…as if it depicted thousands of storms that were about to be unleashed. _

_She took his hand that was still on her neck in both hers and half-smiled with her full __**delicious**__ lip:_

"_I've never felt better in my life."_

_With that Kol moved Juliet to him with force finally not feeling the urge to restrain himself in order not to hurt her and grazed her lips with a hungry kiss._

_A cough from the couple's right stopped the activity though their gaze still was left on each other._

"_Please, could you delay the display of your affections until I leave." Elijah said calmly though it was apparent that he wasn't thrilled to watch his younger brother to be involved in a heated physical act with a young Seer._

"_Then by all means, brother, do leave." The younger Mikaelson answered with a smirk. "Because I feel unusually hungry all of a sudden."_

"_Actually," Juliet cut in, gracefully withdrawing herself from Kol's strong arms, getting a low growl from the man as she did so. "The three of us have some travelling to do first. And it's urgent."_

"_What are you talking about?" Kol inquired. _

"_When I died the other Seer was born…or should I say obtained their powers. It's the circle – one goes, the other is gaining the sight."_

"_And what do you want with this Seer?" Elijah came closer to the other two vampires._

"_Oh…I just want him to avoid the path I've had to take when Nicklaus found me…" She said simply, giving an innocent smile. "And maybe to protect myself for I will not let another Seer walk this Earth for your brother to use."_

"_And how do you know where to find him?" Kol looked at Juliet, sensing the trick somewhere._

"_Oh, he's in China." The vampire answered cheerfully. "Never been in China before, first time- very excited!"_

_The brothers exchanged a look._

"_And how do You know all of that?" Kol finally questioned._

"_Because she hasn't lost her sight." Elijah said for Juliet, processing the happenings in his head._

"_Oh, you've always been the smart one." Juliet smirked. "Not a witch anymore but the sight is still here."_

"_And you need to get rid of the next Seer so that Nicklaus will never try to kill you for you will be the only one to possess the sight." Elijah concluded as the brunette started nodding eagerly, taking Kol's hand and heading for the door. "Seems like you've got it all planned."_

"_Come on, Elijah!" She almost shouted for the older brother. "Let's go kill a little unfortunate collateral damage!"_

_Collateral damage. Her time with Nicklaus hasn't gone unnoticed. _

She was one of the only people he knew that after the transition had changed so dramatically. Most just acquired a highlight of their most standing out qualities but Juliet..she's chanced in character almost one-eighty…not that he'd complain.

"Oh, here comes the Mother Witch…" Kol heard Juliet mutter as his mother made her way to the center of the stairs to the toast of the evening.

"You know, after that…" Kol suddenly felt Juliet's hot breath on near his ear. "I crave for some pomegranate and I promise to pay you generously if you get me one."

Kol's lips curved in a devilish smirk as Juliet longingly kissed the left side of his jaw.

They heard the clicking of glasses and as they did the same with theirs the whole room took a taste of the most delicious pink champagne ever.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_Music suggested:_

_Rivers Flow by Viggo feat. Glow _


	9. Chapter 8

AN:

I know, I know, I said no fluff BUT this chapter is a result of my good mood and really nice presents from some male characters of my life, soooooo….let's say, I decided to give Kol and Juliet some time to "fluff" around before the hell breaks loose.

Also there's a bit more input of Juliet's days with the Originals at the time she was still human, and something to give you an idea about what Klaus thinks of her and Her and Kol together which I'll give a full understanding later.

And if it's available to you I really do suggest Madonna's "Masterpiece" as a soundtrack for it fully engulfs the chapter angles: basically it's how Klaus sees Juliet and how Juliet considers her relationships with Kol.

Don't forget – R&R! make my day =)

Yours,

RoadwayFox

Chapter 8

_They were two blood-covered magnets dancing on the edge of their polarity._

"Stop!" Juliet laughed despite herself as she felt herself being swept from her feet and plastered on Kol's muscular shoulder. She thought she had lost the ability to laugh but it seemed she'd forgotten about the one man who could make her really show some positive emotions.

He tied a scarf to her eyes, depriving her from one of the senses.

"Then stop whining, love!" He laughed and by his steps she assumed they were going up the stairs as her head bumped in his stone back.

"Where are you taking me?" She huffed trying to pretend angry.

But the vampire, carrying her did not buy it even the slightest:

"No. You gave me this day for us only and said I could do anything with you."

"Well…you got me my favorite 1845 Bordeaux, two delicious human to feed on…and a pomegranate….your skills of getting my favorite things are truly impressing! How could I say no…?" Juliet kept muttering.

"Really, darling, I was expecting you to praise my other skills!" With that he through her on a large leather lounge inside of what she guessed by the roaring engines was the new way of transportation that century – an airplane, _a privet jet to be exact._

To his statement Juliet just smirked evilly, feeling the cold of leather beneath her fingers.

"And don't you forget: you gave me one day of how I want it. You don't exactly have a say in how I have my way with you." He was smirking as well as he made himself comfortable beside her and used his right hand to ease Juliet to his chest.

The door of the jet shut closed.

"I'm still standing my ground: you bribed me." Juliet purred as she used one of her hands to make small circles on Kol's stomach, her eyes still seeled.

"And proud of it." The original answered huskily, pulling her form closer.

There has been too much time since he had a chance to do that and Kol would not pass on the opportunity more than he had to.

"_I want you to stop, Juliet." The Hybrid's voice was a slice in the silence of the night while the young witch was preparing the ingredients for a certain spell in the dungeons of one the Mikaelsons Family Castles, at day time it held a wonderful view of provinces of France, at night there was only darkness to see._

_Juliet smiled a little as a form of greeting to the man who came to stand on the other side of the table, watching her every move like hawk. _

"_Is it something about the spell that bothers you?"_

"_I'm talking about you, not the spell…which I'm sure you already know." Klaus lowers his voice._

_Juliet looked up from the bowl of herbs and liquids to form an eye-connection with the Lord – crystal blue eyes already boring into her azure ones._

"_What do you want, Nicklaus?" She asked finally._

"_You and Kol." He answered not waving his gaze. "I want it to end."_

_Juliet cocked her head:_

"_There's nothing going on between me and your brother."_

"_Do not lie to me!" His hand slammed on a dark-wooden table making it crack but still not hard enough to shatter it. "Your eyes darting to each other every time either of you enter the room or the touches of your hand he gets to steal…you have to be blind not to see it."_

_After a second hesitation Juliet laughed lightly which left a pleasant grin on her face._

"_Don't you think you tend to see things that are not there?"_

"_You __**are**__ special, Juliet." Klaus came closer, interrupting whatever his Seer wanted to say next. "You are like a rare and priceless work of art…"_

_He came to stop in front the brunette affectively blocking any way out for her:_

"_The witch, the Seer, beautiful, shy, internally strong…it would be such a shame to lose you…"_

_Klaus continued, taking a hold of a tear-drop necklace with the two fingers of his right hand, leaving traces of shivers on the young woman's skin from his cold touch. _

_Juliet's face stayed calm though she could practically feel her inner organs play a twist inside of her. Her face was collected as she continued to return the Hybrid's intense gaze. _

"_End it, Juliet." He repeated, letting the pedant go as it hit her chest lightly coming to rest where it was previously set. "Or I will."_

"Juliet?" This voice was higher and much easier on the vampire's ear.

She stirred slightly, hearing rumble of the chest she was still lying on from a hearted laugh.

"Yeah, you are still not the one to be woken up whenever. We're almost here."

"Here where?" Juliet purred lightly, still not moving.

"Nice try." Kol brought a hand that was resting on his chest to his lips and kissed her pulse point lightly. "Still a surprise."

"You're evil." Another huff.

"You're the one to talk."

And that made Juliet smile contently. Klaus has never understood why they ended up together – they were too different. He not once stated to everyone's hearing, his family and ever changing minions, that they were not a match and that in the end it would compromise Juliet's "responsibilities". Not that anyone gave a thought of a day about Klaus's opinion on a subject: minions never had a voice, Rebeckah was just glad that her youngest brother seemed to be genuinely satisfied with himself and the situation itself thus letting her of the hook because he never seemed to be bored anymore, Elijah reasoned that whatever was happening to Kol and their Witch was effectively keeping Kol in his high spirits and not reflecting any of the Seer's performances so far. Juliet looked at it the other way: Kol and her were like two magnets dancing on the edges of their polarity. And that dance made their time together unnaturally alluring. But what the Seer didn't understand was why in bloody hell if Nicklaus hated the idea of her and his brother being together so much did he tied them by blood..something so indestructible?

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"I found something." Stefan announced holding an old looking book or journal as he entered his room where Caroline was waiting set on his bed with her legs underneath her.

"I thought the me-being-the-bait and all thin binding spell and white oak diggers are enough for one night." She muttered not bothering to hide how uncomfortable and displeased with situation and her role in it she was.

"Caroline, I know you don't like this part…"

"I don't like to manipulate…"

"Klaus is obsessed with you and if we want to save Elena and get rid of him, we need to act on his weakness."

"Right about now he seems a less monster to me then you are." She didn't even flinch saying the words.

Stefan was at a loss. He knew he's hurt her very badly when he left and when he came back but Caroline has never mentioned anything aside from a couple glares here and there. And then it suddenly hit him: when he left Elena was devastated, Damon was angry and even more unnerving, others of the group probably were voting him staying far away from Mystic Falls, leaving Caroline taking care of his brother and ex-girlfriend accepting her to be strong and patient, the savior, all the time. She couldn't afford grief for her mentor, her friend…whoever she truly considered him.

Stefan stood still as the realization came crushing down on him like a brick wall. That gave tine to a blonde vampire to stand up and make her way to the exit. She turned for a second when she reached the older vampire:

"Turn your emotions back on…" He noticed that she tried not to say his name, has been noticing it for the last couple of days. "I don't want to do something only because I'm obligated to do it, I want an honest call of help from a friend."

With that she disappeared, leaving Stefan alone and incredibly angry with himself. He clutched the book in his hand stronger then needed and sent it frying on the table, crushing the objects in the process and destroying a semi-order that was established there. Just the way he has crushed their friendship.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"Alright, Houdini, come one, I've spent a lot of time in a coffin, I think it's really unfair to deprive me of my sight anymore…and by that I mean my eyes!" Juliet complained when after twenty minutes on the stagy ground and her eyes were still tied with a piece of clothes.

"Almost done, you impatient little pixie." Kol chuckled as Juliet felt a freezing wind envelop her when they apparently stepped outside. "There…"

A moment later the clothes shadowing her eyes was let loose and in front of the vampire's eyes stood one of the most magnificent views in the whole world. The Eiffel Tower…it was still there… La dame de fer, the iron lady as the residents and the tourists is used to call it…something that was built by humans and still stood and will stand for much longer.

"It is still there…" Juliet whispered and finally took in her surrounding: they were standing in a large balcony with some nice flora around it (must be there was someone to watch the place when Michaelsons weren't there, it was eighth maybe ninth floor, the Tower was in about three or four miles from what Juliet could tell. A small table in the corner was made exclusively from some furrows metal, there were two goblets with what smelled like a delicious red wine, in between the two goblets was placed a big dish with a pile of small red seeds which Juliet guessed were of pomegranate. The vampire smiled despite herself. He knew the way she loved it. The Seer slowly turned to where the original was standing pushing his weight on the door frame that led inside where from the corner of her eye Juliet could see a king-sized bed clothed with silk and small slurred lights of candles.

"It is." Kol nodded still looking at the woman in front of him and not one of the world wonders miles away. "After all you were the one to urge Gustave to go through with the project..I thought you'd like to know that after a hundred years its result's still standing strong."

Juliet came closer to the original and put her hands on his chest, his encircled her waist to move her closer to his body.

"Plus it was the last place we've seen each other before…" He didn't continue, the night was perfect and talks about his bustard brother shouldn't ruin it. "Time for some new memories."

As Kol was about to reach for their drinks Juliet quickly took his hand in hers and with a vampire strength threw Kol into the bedroom and right in the middle of the bed. Smirking she sped to saddle him and as they were staring in each others eyes with Juliet bending to kiss the original her smirk melted into something that held qualities of a real smile. The Seer didn't get to kiss her partner as in a blink of an eye she found herself under him, pinned with her hands atop of her head and disposed of her leather jacket already.

She smiled finally succumbing to him. That's what he loved the most about her: she was strong enough to resist him, to be on top but last moment always decided to surrender to him. And try as he might not to, Kol felt something…something in the area of his chest, knowing that he was the only man, supernatural or not, that she chose to grant that act to.

"Well then..let's create those new memories." And with that she arched her back to turn Kol on even more, knowing that he relished every time she did it.

_\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\_

_Music suggested:_

_Masterpiece by Madonna (Juliet and Kol; Klaus and Juliet)_

_Jar of Hearts by Glee's Lea Michele (Stefan and Caroline) _


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Now they were one. By blood._

"Juliet! Come on! Juliet!" Despite the fact that someone was obviously calling her, screaming her name and probably shaking her, everything seemed a blur.

She was under the water…again…like a century she'd spent in a coffin. Every single movement was in a haze…a motion ten times slower than in should be.

Darkness surrounding her wasn't welcoming or calming, it was distressing and unsettling, painful even. The voices were there again…here you are…all the dead witches that have declared war on her since she chose to become immortal and lost her powers as a witch…all that tortured her for a hundred years while she was in a tomb, proclaiming that it was "the time to pay for her sins as both a human and a vampire"… for a split second a feeling of total hopelessness and despair that she so badly hated engulfed her.

"Juliet!" This time the voice was more clear and louder.

Suddenly the young woman found herself coughing uncontrollably as if there was a stake in her chest that blocked the oxygen access to her lungs. Strong arms took an iron hold on her to prevent her from moving and hurting herself in the process.

Finally Juliet's eyes readjusted, fangs out as a response to the invisible invader, and she graded the situation. She was laying on the milky-white floor of the grand bathroom in Kol's white dress-shirt that fairly covered her to the middle of her thighs. The said vampire was holding her to his chest but loosened his grip a little as he realized that she was gaining her consciousness back. The pair was surrounded by the pieces of broken glass from the shattered mirror that used to be on the wall.

"You okay?" Kol finally said quietly.

"Yes." Juliet nodded still holding onto his arm that way a human's one would definitely get broken.

"Okay." With that he easily pulled her in his arms bridal style and made his way into the bedroom stepping on the shattered particles of the reflecting glass as if it was grass.

"Uh…" Juliet finally made a small sound as Kol put her on the bed and shook of the remains of glass from his already healed feet.

"Better?"

The Seer nodded and her face changed to a hidden rage.

"It was the same with me." Kol said almost spitting the words still looking at the floor . "Pain through the whole body but I know the starting point was the heart…like I was staked."

"It's because you were." Juliet whispered taking a half-sitting position.

"What?" Kol turned to her, a million questions visible on his handsome face.

"Your mother is trying to kill you, all of you."

The original didn't answer, didn't say anything. His hand unconsciously went to the place where his un-dead heart was…where a mare minutes before he's felt the shooting burning pain.

Juliet thought of options how to tell him the whole story: what she saw when she fell in the bathroom, why she felt the same pain he was feeling…how to make it easier for him, no one deserved their own mother haunting them down. But the truth was – there were no options. The truth was her only option and choice for that matter.

She reached and put her small hand Kol's larger one that was still resting on his chest. Her other hand went to the back of his neck as it starting pulling calming circles there.

"We cut it short and go back.." It was right proportion of a question and statement.

Juliet nodded:

"And while we'll be on the road, I'll tell you what I know."

Kol stood up, leaving Juliet on the bed and moved to the other room that Seer presumed was a living area. After a second she heard loud earsplitting sounds and crushing of what she supposed was furniture, dishes and from what she could make out even windows.

_But that is Kol's way to cope._

Juliet would be more worried if he wouldn't have destroyed anything.

_A large heavy wooden cabinet unexpectedly came crushing down smashing all the boxes, vessels and jars that had been neatly placed there._

_Juliet jumped from her place at the table near the opposite wall. The dungeons were lighted by only a couple candles in front of her and she couldn't see anything beside the manuscripts on the tabletop that she's been studying when the accident occurred. _

_The young woman took a deep breath trying to calm herself. __She was in the house full of supernatural and didn't want to take any chances by making any noise. As she anxiously tried to define any sound a gash of wind shoot past her, affectively extinguishing the candles, and the room plugged into darkness. A moment later Juliet felt two strong arms glue her to the floor with no way to move. One of her captor's arms was holding her by the waist, pressing her back to his chest, with the other on her neck to hold her head to the side obviously granting him an access to her neck. _

_He was angry…more than angry…livid…fuming._

_If the broken cabinet wasn't a proof enough, Juliet could just feel it with her skin._

_As her abductor bended his mouth to the point on her neck where she was sure vampires bit their victims Juliet closed her eyes. She felt his fangs. She could easily make him feel the most painful things in his head with an easiest spell, being a witch in the epicenter of vampires it was the first spell she's learned, and send him flying to his knees at the moment was as easy as taking a candy from a kid…_

_But…she stood there still…in his arms…with his fangs slightly biting through her thin skin but for some reason not going further. _

_Suddenly his arms crushed her even closer to his stony form and Juliet felt the sharp teeth carefully leaving the spot on her neck._

"_You here, Kol?" A sudden voice from the stairs called._

_As Rebeckah showed up with a torch on the bottom of the steps the person holding Juliet let go and swiftly speed away and was out of sight a mare second later. _

_Two women stood there for a moment calculating the situation._

"_I see you met Kol." The blonde vampire finally said._

"_I…" Juliet coughed a little for her throat felt dry. "I wouldn't call it "met" him. I suppose it was you younger brother then?"_

"_You suppose right. He was a little upset with Nicklaus today hence the destruction of your herby stock or whatever that was." Rebeckah waved a hand in the direction of what used to be Juliet's supplies used to be. "But…that's how Kol copes. Or he eats someone. Nothing personal."_

_With one last look at her brother's stunned Seer she left the human in the dark of the moist dungeons._

_**Nothing personal at all…**__Juliet finally let herself think when Rebeckah's flame left her sight._

"From what I saw your Mother is trying to dispose of you for she believes you and your siblings are the "abomination" of the Earth. That she's created monsters that kill everything around them…unstoppable." Juliet and Kol were on the jet back to America, sitting face to face with Kol's piercing dark eyes boring into the vampire in front of him.

"How?"

"She used one of the oldest and very difficult spells. She bind you together. She used the doppelganger's blood and mixed it with champagne we drank at the ball. Then blood from one of you and a couple misty words spoken with language of the dead and voila: when one is harmed the others are too; if one of you dies, we all die."

Kol scorned:

"Blood of one of us?...Finn…"

It wasn't a question but Juliet nodded nonetheless.

Kol was ready to rip everything apart…literally: the leather couches, the bar, pilots' heads…he just wanted blood but then something clicked…something Juliet said, something he hadn't paid attention to:

"You said "if one of you dies, we all die". It means including you? What is that about?" He looked at the woman in front of him, his lover, his partner in crime.

She looked at the floor for a second finding her new pair of Jimmy Choo's very interesting and then her greyish eyes met his:

"Your brother…Nicklaus…used a blood-spell similar to the one your Mother cast only to tie me and you together. Now we are one – that's why I spent last century in the coffin. Because Nicklaus daggered you…and with you daggered me."

The emotions on the original's face didn't change but inside there was a turmoil. His Mother was trying to kill her children, his brother tied him and Juliet together, she spent the last hundred years entombed and he was infuriated that she's never looked for him throughout the time he was gone, Finn betrayed them…but the one thought that sent all the others to the back of his head, definitely winning the race: _**now we are one.**_

_Now we are one. _As the anger ceased Kol took a sit near Juliet and took one of her hands in his. She squeezed his hand in return reassuringly. From the moment on…not counting the last century in the coffins…they were together as one.

_Music suggested:_

_Not like a Queen by Katy Perry vs. 30 Seconds to Mars_


	11. Chapter 10

A\N:

Dear readers, some of you expressed an opinion that I should move the story to M-rated ones. Maybe in a chapter or two I will but right now I don't see the real need to. But thank you very much for your opinions!

Sorry for the wait and enjoy the next chapter. Don't forget to review!

Yours,

Roadway Fox

**Chapter 10**

_Bloody good ol' times._

From the outside the Manor seemed magnificent as always but with the sensitive vampire hearing Kol and Juliet could hear the smashing and breaking of furniture, glass, works of art on their way in. The couple exchanged a look.

Inside the Original's home looked like it just had an untimely redecoration. It was an over-all mass caused by three forces much stronger then any hurricane and the names of thee were Klaus, Elijah and Finn.

Juliet and Kol hurried to the source of thunderous booming.

"Seems like half of the first floor is destroyed!" Juliet exclaimed as they stepped into the leaving room.

"And the bastards didn't even think to invite me to the party!" A wicked smile graced Kol's features.

Juliet rolled her eyes as pointedly as she could which drew a chuckle from the youngest Original. As the Seer was about to proceed and announce their arrival for the three older brothers were so much in their _brotherly quarrel _ that they failed to notice the couple, Kol suddenly caught her elbow and drew her to his body with vampire speed. The sharp piece of metal flew throw the spot where Juliet was standing just a second prior. Her breath hitched as Juliet's body was locked with Kol's, her face to his chest.

"And here I thought you'd have foreseen something like this." He pulled her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"Not funny…" Juliet's face turned into an annoyed grimace with her full lips pursed. "…at all!"

Her sulking only made Kol smirk and tighten his grip without a chance for freedom.

"Go. Have fun…" Juliet finally said with an I-give-up look. "I know you want to."

The Original grinned devilishly and bringing her head with his hand closer to his planted a sloppy kiss and in a gush of a wind that made the young vampire's hair tangle slightly joined into a heated fight of the Michelson Family men.

"Just like the old times, huh?" A voice behind Juliet uttered, declaring the arrival of the only daughter of said Family.

"Yeah…" The brunette breathed out softly. "Just like the old times."

As Juliet turned to look at the Blonde, she saw exactly what she was feeling herself painted in the eyes of the other woman. The sense of recognition and a long lost familiarity settled around the female vampires as they watched transfixed as the Original men beat it all out of each other destroying the beautifully restored manor on the way, and feeling with the fibers of their bodies that the Family…the real Family was together at last.

"_You know, I was waiting when he would finally do it…" It was apparent that the words were spoken with some difficulty on Rebeckah's part, she wasn't strong in proclaiming her emotions. "And I must say I was surprised that it was Elijah who turned you in the end."_

_Juliet turned from the second story window from where she was observing the training fight Klaus, Kol and Elijah organized for themselves spontaneously that afternoon. It has been a month since her transition was concluded and a little more than three weeks since she with the help of her maker and her lover disposed of the last Seer that was to come since her death. _

"_Why?" She smiled politely._

_Rebeckah looked accurately to detect a hint of a smirk or false pretense but saw non, she decided on a change of subject instead:_

"_To be honest I missed having a companion other than my brothers…a female companion that I wouldn't be afraid to break…"_

_The corners of Juliet's lips went up slightly at the truth the Original disclosed to her so unnaturally._

"_I find this companionship pleasant as well." She answered, taking a sit next to the Blonde vampire on a velvet creamy yellow sofa with finest golden decorations on the fine texture. _

_There was an alien pause in the air and when Rebeckah was about to flee from the awkwardness Juliet's voice stopped her:_

"_You are afraid that you'd be alone forever, you start feeling being at your brother's side became a golden cage to you…"_

"_You saw into my future?" It wasn't an accusation more like curiosity mixed with a hint of surprise though Juliet expected that it was a mare act of politeness for she was sure the Original knew the answer before her question was asked. _

"_I see into everybody's future." Juliet said calmly. "I won't tell you a lot, there were only glimpses. Not soon but there will be time when you will have to choose between Nicklaus and another man…for this man will stir feelings in you. Something you haven't felt before."_

_Rebeckah inwardly smiled at the romance that the Seer suggested._

"_But be careful for this decision will be not less than fatal." _

_The Original, always tough with pouting lips, only nodded with a stone face and readjusted her gorgeous pale beige dress:_

"_Thank you, Juliet. Now I'm more than a little hungry! Would you like to have someone to eat from the nearest village while the boys are playing?"_

_The Seer stood gracefully feeling her new fangs starting to burn from the sudden mention of blood._

"_Absolutely." She exclaimed eagerly._

_Rebeckah chuckled good-naturally at the craving of a baby vampire and smirked, making her way to the door. Taking the door's knob in her hand she turned to the other woman, speaking with a sense of finality:_

"_Let this conversation stay in this room." _

"Good to see you've finally finished…whatever that was." Rebeckah said indifferently seemed to be interested in her newly-painted toe nails solely as she was waiting for the four to show up in her room on the second floor (untouched by the downstairs' mayhem).

"A simple disagreement." Elijah proposed, putting the new jacket on.

"Good ol' fight!" Kol provided excitedly slamming on the leather couch, where Juliet was sitting with her legs crossed on the glass table in front of her with a magazine in her hands, and letting his head carelessly fall on her lap and the rest of his body cover the reminder of the couch.

"Unnecessary exchange that didn't prove anything." Finn came up to the window, dusting his pants.

"You're right brother. Actually it wasn't meant to prove anything." Klaus came in the last. "We just beat you up for being a bloody traitor."

"If I may, he doesn't consider himself a traitor." Juliet stated tranquilly still fully engulfed in the _slim book _in her hands.

In silence everyone looked at Juliet, Kol playfully started kicking the magazine out of her hands for which she slapped his lightly.

"Fine." Elijah started , crossing his hands. "Yes, Finn helped Mother with a spell, that we know. But let's focus on the ultimate threat here, not…a subordinate."

Finn scowled unintentionally.

"That's one good idea, Elijah." Juliet said finally putting the paper away or more likely letting Kol take a hold of it. "The most important thing now is to reverse the spell."

"If you're so smart, little Julie…" Klaus lured sarcastically. "Tell us why didn't you stop our Mother before she even had time to bind us together?"

"Because, dear half-blood, as you know, the dead witches turned their back on me when I started helping _you_ and did everything to cloud my sight. And your mother happens to be the Original witch and channels a lot and I mean it A LOT of power from them." The Seer spat in return. "But don't worry, I'm not helping you in particular….more like everyone but you. Plus I would rather let some werewolf eat my arm then be tied to you."

"That can be arranged." Klaus roared.

Kol growled and in a second stood straight in front of his brother:

"You stop it right here, brother. I may not be able to kill you but trust me, I can make you feel a lot of pain."

Rebeckah and Elijah exchanged a look, the younger sibling wordlessly asking if they should interfere. Elijah shook his head negative almost undetectably and Rebeckah gained her previous position watching silently.

Klaus wasn't intimidated. He just wasn't. Maybe because he wasn't used to being intimidated. Maybe because he didn't believe that anyone in the room really could kill him. But a simple logic told him not to press on his younger brother's girlfriend _or whoever they considered themselves to be_ if only for a reason that his brother was known for his temper, ruthlessness and brutal behavior especially in regard to something he considered his. And Kol definitely considered Juliet his and only his. For eternity. Knowing that there was a more urgent matter at hand Klaus put his hands up in surrender putting his infamous smug grin on the way and took a step back.

"Oh would you stop already!" Rebeckah huffed while Kol was back on his seat again.

"So what are you suggesting?" Elijah asked looking at Juliet.

"I suggest you find me the witch that your mother was channeling for this spell and I'll get everything else ready."

"I know just the witch." Klaus said, fishing his phone out of the pocket. "Kol, brother, do mind a little trip? Denver, perhaps? I heard it's very pleasant there this time of year."

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_Music suggested:_

_The Golden Floor by Snow Patrol _


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_All the debts will be paid in blood. _

"Are we quite ready?" Juliet entered the living area, putting her black coat on while the clicking of her heels filled the silence that was settled in the room.

"For the evening?" The way Klaus spoke it was not meant to be a question. "Yes, I believe, we are."

Just the second his phone started ringing:

"Where are you?...Lovely, sweetheart. Come on in as soon as you arrive."

"Sage?" Juliet observed, pocketing her own phone.

"Foresaw it?" The Hybrid asked evenly.

"Heard her voice on the other end of the line." The Seer smirked. "Nice move."

"Finn will be delighted." Klaus smirked as well, his dimples showing.

Juliet cocked her head to the side, arms crossed on her chest as she produced an unnecessary sigh:

"Some may even believe that you're doing it from the goodness of your heart."

Klaus barked a laugh all the while not making any move towards his former Seer and now his brother's lover:

"This is our first civil conversation in this century."

"And whose fault is that?" With that Juliet turned to leave, the clicking heels following her steps.

"You won't be here to witness the happy reunion?" He called after her.

"If the amount of happiness in the room could make you suffocate, I'd be glad to watch, otherwise…" She called back about to close the door. "I'll be back by the time you bring the witch over."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Matt, could you bring bourbon over, please." Caroline asked her friend with a look that said not to ask any questions while throwing car keys and the phone on the bar.

"Isn't it a bit early for a happy juice?"

A sweet voice to her right instantly snapped the blonde from her thoughts.

"Hmm…"

"Don't worry, I'm not Miami Vice." The young woman who seemed to be no older then herself picked her own drink and shook it in the air to make a statement. "Am I using this term right, by the way?"

"Yes." Caroline felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"I'm Juliet." The brunette extended her hand.

"I know who you are." The younger vampire hesitated but decided not to be impolite and test a much older one and shook Juliet's hand. "Caroline."

"Yes, the infamous Caroline. The one that charmed the King Hybrid." Juliet took another sip of her drink as Matt brought a glass for Caroline, asking with his eyes if she was fine. Juliet coughed a small laugh and looked Matt in the eye. "She's fine, thank you."

Matt stole a glance at his ex-girlfriend and after a curt nod left for the back room.

"Listen, if you're here about Klaus, you should know that I have nothing and want nothing to…" Caroline stated but was almost right away interrupted by the other vampire.

"I know, Caroline. Seriously, if you know who I am, you should know that I already know those details. Actually, I've been given quite a lot of your destiny to see." The blonde's curious shocked doe eyes turned to the older vampire. "Just wanted to see you for myself. You know, face to a name."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" Caroline said with some notes of accusation in her voice that she hoped Juliet didn't detect or decided to leave unaddressed.

"Well I was going to…" Juliet smiled slyly into her drink. "But if you're so persistent. I like these things about you, Caroline. You're not afraid to talk straight and loud…to me of all undead…I am pretty dangerous and most young vampires would think twice. But on the other hand I didn't expect any different from the woman who charmed Nicklaus with her _strong beautiful full of light_ personality."

Caroline realized that Juliet stressed Klaus' quote to show her the extend of her powers: the vampire in front of her saw their conversation with Klaus and god knows what more.

"This _is_ a great…transformation. From someone so shallow. I for one think that it is very becoming on you – to be a vampire. " Juliet finished her drink in one gulp. "You don't need to worry about Nicklaus. He'll forget you soon enough. You are not meant to be. But…"

"But what?"

"He is in your life to teach you something. You're meant to do a lot of things, Caroline. A lot…good, I might add. But you won't be able to do them here: leaving a small town life with a werewolf boyfriend that can only hold you back. This charity event has to come to an end."

Juliet stood up and took her purse from a chair nearby, turning to look at Caroline:

"You're a nice girl and all your life you thought of yourself not worthy enough. It's time for a change. And as for love that you need and crave so much. It's already here. For some it just takes more time than for others."

Caroline looked through her glass as if searing for something on the bottom of it. Turning to the Seer she just saw a thin air where a beautiful brunette stood just a second prior and a couple bills on the counter.

"A seven hundred year old vampire who pays for herself." Caroline chuckled.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"I'll be there in a second, I'm already at the door." Juliet said into her phone, entering the doors of Klaus' mansion.

She lightly tossed her purse on a small metallic table near the entrance door that had an exquisite forging to it and made her way to the stairs when she was stopped by barely audible moaning from one of the leaving area rooms.

Juliet cocked her head slightly, considering, and finally turned in the direction of the sounds.

The door was ajar with the light streaming from it into the dark hall. Juliet slowly stepped into the light only to see none other than Damon Salvatore, the insufferable brother, hanging on two chains looking almost dead, soaked in vervain.

He, the vampire Juliet got to see as arrogant rude stuck-up first-class asshol, was nothing more than tormented soul with the body in agony. The Seer almost didn't see Rebeckah appear in the room.

"Juliet."

"Rebeckah."

The room was silent for the occasional groan from a hanging Damon. There was only blood and a strange sense of tranquility.

"Care to join?"

"No, thank you. I'm not in the mood." Juliet smiled politely. "But you have fun."

Damon looked up, his eyes blurred and Juliet thought that he was only able to pinpoint her by the voice as he was making strange sounds that reminded her of a fatal wounded animal. She turned to leave when he produced her name in a dry hoarse whisper. She fixed her gaze on him only for a moment, letting him know that she would not interfere weather she wanted or not, and closed the door behind her, saying:

"Good luck, Damon."

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"For a very old vampire you are very slow." Klaus barked when Juliet came into the dimly lit room.

"Do you know your sister is playing I-kill-you-in-10-stabs-or-more with one of the Salvatores downstairs?"

"I only hope it's not my Ripper." The Hybrid shrugged smirking. "I could still decide to use him in the future."

"How charming."

"I am. But shall we proceed?"

"We shall."

With that Klaus stepped further into the room that was connected with the other room by an arc:

"Bonnie, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Juliet. She's a friend of a family. A vampire, a Seer and she used to be a witch. Now it's time for you to…unlink us."

And he grinned.

A young witch looked at the Hybrid with all the rage and hatred in her eyes she could master as the light from the heated fireplace near the opposite wall made her skin glitter:

"You can keep me here for all you want, Klaus, but I will never help you!"

"OH! I feel…so offended." He grinned again, his voice sliced with sarcasm. "Julie, love, maybe you could try?"

Apart from rolling her eyes at the infamous "love" nickname Juliet stepped forward and neared Bonnie who was nervously sitting on one of the sofas.

"Now, Bennet witch, you will unlink the Originals." Her voice was calm but dripped with venom, making Bonnie look up in awe. "I prepared everything you will need beside the blood. With the herbs I brought you will be able to cast a spell without channeling another witch. And…"

Bonnie tried to stand up but was immediately stopped by Juliet's strong and deceivably fragile arm pushing her shoulder down to the couch.

"And!" The Seer repeated. "Don't try to say that you're incapable of it because I know exactly what you can and make no mistake, I will not hesitate to kill you. Klaus may be a bit more forgiving of you right now but not me. Your ancestors did not hesitate to torture me, payback's a bitch. But if it's not a good enough reason, your little human boyfriend will make a wonderful bloodbag."

Klaus' hand armed with his phone creaped on Bonnie's left to show her a video of Jeremy in Denver.

"You…you… "

Her cries filled the room making Klaus smirk and Juliet roll her eyes again for what seemed like a thousand's time that day.

"Oh, spare me…" She sighed deeply.

_-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-_

_Music suggested:_

_Somebody that I Used to Know by Gotye feat. Kimbra (Juliet and Klaus' scenes)_


End file.
